The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Yowinnipeg’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. and Fort Myers, Fla. The objective of the program is to create or discover new potted Chrysanthemum cultivars that are suitable for year-round production with uniform plant growth habit, good vigor and strong branching habit, numerous inflorescences, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, fast and uniform flowering response, and good postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in December, 1998, in Salinas, Calif., of a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as code number YB-4090, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as code number YB-4105, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor in November, 1999, as a single flowering plant from within the resulting progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla.
The selection of this plant was based on its uniform plant growth habit, good vigor and strong branching habit, numerous inflorescences, desirable inflorescence form and floret colors, fast and uniform flowering response, and good postproduction longevity.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Fort Meyers, Fla. in March, 2000. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.